Wildest Dream
by Fresa
Summary: En los años 20, USA simbolizaba prosperidad, pero con la gran ola de inmigrantes, todo se va a piso. Se crea el contrabando de alcohol, mercado negro, bares clandestinos y la mafia. Para detener a las policías, a Gajeel Redfox le encargan la misión que definirá quien controlará Chicago. Para un padre es más importante su hija que la ciudad ¿no? [.: UA :.]
1. Preludio

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconocen pertenecer a Hiro Mashima, todo lo demás es de mi autoría.

 **Nota autora** : Esta historia es para Luciel-san, quien hizo la petición de una historia basada en los años 20 de los Estados Unidos de cualquier pareja a nuestra elección (yo escogí GaLe) y que fuese desde el punto de vista del chico. Me ha encantado la temática, así que tomé la petición. ¡Espero te guste! Los capítulos serán de extensión regular y la historia lo más probable es que también, no soy buena escribiendo historias muy largas 7u7 lo siento; pero ten por seguro que lo hice con amor :D! Mi gran inspiración fue la canción de Taylor Swift, Wildest Dreams, pero no sé si tiene mucho o poco que ver, no se basen en ella.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Wildest Dreams**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Preludio.**

Antes de su llegada a los Estados Unidos, solo había soñado con una vida llena de oportunidades, tanto de trabajo como de bienestar. Desde Europa, luego de la gran guerra, lo único de lo que se hablaba era del popular estilo de vida de los norteamericanos. De lujos, carros, casas, vida que todos desean tener; los felices años 20. Eso, había sido el motor de arranque de muchos europeos a movilizarse de sus tierras para vivir la gran vida.

Lo que nunca imaginó es que al llegar a Chicago nada de lo que había deseado se pudo cumplir. Tratado de manera hostil por ser inmigrante —sin siquiera poder disimularlo por no tener los rasgos valorados y característicos de los habitantes de ese país—, se había visto forzado a tomar cualquier trabajo necesario para poder subsistir.

Años más tarde a su llegada, por la gran inmigración producida en los Estados Unidos, concadenó un gran revuelo entre los políticos y la clase alta republicana, lo que recayó finalmente en la creación de varias leyes prohibitorias. Entre ellas la prohibición de inmigrantes asiáticos, latinos y algunos europeos (daba las gracias de haber podido salir antes de la dictación de la ley). Otra gran prohibición, la cual si agradecía, era la llamada "Ley Seca"; esta prohibía tanto el consumo como la venta y fabricación de alcohol, y las consecuencias de esto —especialmente en Chicago— fue la creación del contrabando, el mercado negro, las bandas y la mafia. Ahí, justo en ese punto, es cuando agradecía la creación de la Ley Seca, ya que por ella tenía trabajo, dinero y un porvenir más o menos estable junto a una familia escogida por él.

La Ley Seca produjo el desencadenamiento de las bandas y la mafia. Una de las grandes familias mafiosas era la que se conocía como Fairy Tail —un nombre bien extraño para una familia mafiosa, pero corrían rumores que la nieta menor del jefe había insistido mucho con ese nombre—.

Esa noche era una de tantas en donde estaba trabajando. Montado en una lancha, propiedad del mafioso más grande de Estados Unidos, descargaba cajas de ron traídos de afuera junto a un par de compañeros. Su larga melena oscura se mimetizaba con la oscuridad y sus ojos rojos afilados estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño. Vestido con ropas sueltas y con mucho uso, daban cuenta de su posición social, pero el arma escondida entre ellas le daba el poder necesario para defenderse.

Luego de años de sufrimiento y buscando como ganarse la vida, agradecía haber llegado a Chicago, ya que era el punto álgido del contrabando de alcohol. Al estar geográficamente situada en la zona central del país y al fondo del lago Michigan, era fácil manejar lanchas con las cajas del preciado líquido.

De lo que había que cuidarse, además de la policía, eran las bandas enemigas; pero para Gajeel Redfox eso no era problema, ya que una de sus aficiones eran las peleas callejeras; si un idiota quería enfrentarlo, bienvenido sea. Tena puños de hierro y, a veces, era literal gracias a sus manoplas adquiridas con el pago de uno de los contrabandos realizados.

Terminado su trabajo con el cargamento de licores, se subió a la parte trasera del automóvil que cargaba todo. Junto a él iban dos compañeros de trabajo y el chofer del auto. Debían llevar las botellas al almacén del jefe, cobrar su pago y finalmente volver a la pieza que actualmente arrendaba. Esperaba que esa noche acabara tranquila, pero nada aseguraba que así fuera, por lo menos no hasta que llegaran al almacén designado.

En la mitad de la noche se sentía el fuerte sonido del motor. Dentro del carro, por el camino irregular, se sentía el tintineo de las botellas al chocar unas con otras. Al ser pasada la media noche, no había nadie en las calles. La mitad de los habitantes debían estar durmiendo y, la otra mitad, metida en los bares consumiendo el mismo licor que estaban contrabandeando.

Él estaba de misión esa noche. Todos estos individuos eran nuevos en el trabajo y por supuesto ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que estaban siendo vigilados de cerca. Entrar a la mafia no es fácil, como tampoco es fácil salir de ella. El chofer y el copiloto iban conversando sobre el encargo realizado y la facilidad de como había resultado. Junto a él, el compañero sentado a su lado, se sobaba las manos de manera insistente sin decir una palabra. Esto le pareció bastante extraño ya que no hacía frío, lo más probable es que no lo dejarían continuar.

Gajeel pronto pudo divisar el almacén donde siempre dejaban las botellas. Fuera del recinto, había un hombre muy corpulento en la entrada sentado en una silla. Junto a él se encontraban tres hombres más de figuras delgadas.

Uno de los hombres delgados sacó una llave grande tratando de parecer amenazante. El hombre corpulento se levantó de su asiento e hizo señas para que el auto se detuviera y se identificaran. El coche se detuvo a una distancia prudente. Gajeel conocía ese hombre: Elfman, era una de las cabecillas que cuidaba los almacenes; se sabía que poseía mucha fuerza, era muy fiel —como todos los reales pertenecientes a Fairy Tail—, pero también se rumoreaba que era muy blando al tomar decisiones. Su hermana mayor, Mirajane, estaba casada con el nieto del jefe, por ello es que estaba donde estaba, el hecho de ser blando en este tipo de trabajos, no ayuda.

—Traemos el encargo de las 12 — dijo el chofer a media voz alzada, sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

El grandote asintió con la cabeza y ordenó que abrieran la puerta de la bodega. Todos los cargadores se dispusieron a iniciar con la última parte de su trabajo, descargar las cajas de licores dentro del almacén. Acabaron tan rápido como las fuerzas se lo permitieron. Ya llegaba el momento final: el pago.

El pago significaba muchas cosas, aparte del dinero. Aquí es donde se ponía buena la cosa, ya que era momento de decidir quien se quedaba y quien no volvía más a ese lugar —y el no volver implicaba no quedar vivo—. Generalmente muchas bandas enemigas intentaban infiltrar subordinados suyos para sacar información y finalmente eliminar a los líderes. Eran pequeños kamikaze. La única manera de saberlo —por lo menos en esa instancia— era de mala manera.

Las luces del almacén repentinamente se apagaron y el pánico de los nuevos no se hizo esperar. Gajeel y Elfman solo se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que los demás se encargaran. Max, Warren, y Alzack colocaron bolsas de genero en las cabezas de los nuevos y se los llevaron a un cuarto aparte. Ahí serían las interrogaciones y ver que cosas decían bajo presión.

—Sigue sin gustarme esto— dijo Elfman, con gotas de sudor en su frente, mientras las luces volvían al hangar.  
—Tzch, hay que hacerlo por el bien de la familia— respondió Gajeel, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada en el suelo —. Uno de ellos no va a salir de aquí.

En la puerta continua se podían escuchar explicaciones a gritos, súplicas alzadas, encomendaciones a Dios. A la par se escuchaban las amenazas, golpe en las mesa ya sea de manos pidiendo explicaciones o metales pesados calmando la insolencia. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

—El maestro te ha enviado una nueva misión— dijo repentinamente Elfman, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, Elfman, sacó un sobre blanco un poco arrugado. Se leía su nombre con la pulcra letra de Mirajane, ella escribía las cartas del jefe. Gajeel lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó su contenido. Luego de leerlo detalladamente un par de veces más, sacó una caja de fósforos y prendió fuego al papel.

Se escuchó un disparo seco. Uno había caído, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Gi-hihi, te dije que uno no iba a volver— dijo Gajeel, repentinamente más contento ¿cómo no estarlo? hacía tiempo que no tenía una misión interesante.

Como se dijo antes, Fairy Tail es una de las familias mafiosas más grandes de Chicago, por tanto, no le era indiferente ni las bandas enemigas —las cuales eran controlables— y mucho menos la policía —ahí radicaba un buen problema—. Es por ello que debían contrarrestar las fuerzas policiales. No era una tarea fácil, ya que no se puede llegar y matar a rienda suelta a todo el sector policial, ni mucho menos el FBI; pero sí era factible atacar desde el núcleo, es decir, a quien tienen el control sobre ellos y mueve los hilos para hacerle difícil la vida a la mafia; y no había nada más desesperante para un padre que perder a su preciosa hija, ¿no?

* * *

¿Intrigados?

¿reviews?

¿:D?


	2. Red lips and Rosy cheeks

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconocen pertenecer a Hiro Mashima, todo lo demás es de mi autoría.

 **Nota Autora** : Muchas gracias a las tres lindas personitas que me escribieron *corazones* ya les respondí, así que aquí traje el primer cap, espero les guste *más corazones*. Ya empieza la historia :D Me encanta, ya los dejo leer jijiji.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Wildest Dreams**

* * *

.

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Red lips and Rosy cheeks**

Ya había pasado un par de semanas desde el último pedido del jefe. Gajeel, había estado buscando toda la información posible para poder realizar a la perfección su misión. Estaba en la etapa de investigación, no podía llegar y cumplir el pedido sin planearlo bien. Se había aliado al equipo especial de infiltración de la Familia: Lucy Heartfilia había sido su mayor ayuda.

La cosplayer (como a Bickslow le gustaba llamarla) no se había ganado su nombre por nada, ella era la mejor infiltrada que tenían dentro de la alta sociedad. Cumplía con los rasgos de alta alcurnia (piel clara y cabello rubio), por lo que siempre debía interpretar el papel de hija de buena familia y cuna de oro. Con ello, se lograba codear con los altos cargos de la ciudad de Chicago y obtenía la información sobre los planes de los políticos o, en este caso particular, información sobre el jefe de policía: Renly McGarden.

Lucy no solo era buena realizando su papel, sino que era una especialista con las puertas. Ella era una maga con cualquier tipo de cerrojo, no había puerta ni candado que no pudiese abrir. Así que, además de obtener información de la gente, siempre la complementaba con investigación de papeleo. Cada vez que era invitada a una fiesta, en algún minuto de la celebración, se escabullía entre la gente, abría los cerrojos de la oficina del señor de la casa y se metía a escondidas a buscar información extra.

Gracias a ella (y sus 10 subordinados), se había logrado descubrir cuales eran los planes de políticos, policías y FBI para atraparlos, atracarlos en los muelles de descarga de mercadería y entre otras cosas. Muchas de las redadas que FBI y policías querían realizar, habían sido para desenmascarar y encerrar a los grandes líderes de las mafias, donde uno de ellos era su maestro. Hasta el momento, habían logrado que dos jefes de policías corrieran hacia otros Estados y que el jefe del FBI de Chicago pidiera cambio de ciudad. Fairy Tail no sería fácil de atrapar bajo ningún sentido, y él mismo haría hasta lo imposible para que así fuese.

Luego de llegar a Estados Unidos y deambular como vagabundo por las calles de Chicago, el maestro y sus compañeros de Fairy Tail lo acogieron. Cada uno de ellos, como él, había pasado por lo mismo: Llegar a un país desconocido que supuestamente te prometía el cielo, pero en verdad uno llegaba al infierno; y la causa de ello era el ser inmigrante. La clase alta les había hecho la cruz, los habían marginado y, animados por argumentos muy racistas y poco convincentes, habían cortado la posibilidad a otros inmigrantes llegar al país. Gajeel había tenido la suerte de llegar antes de que lanzaran dichas prohibiciones.

Todos en Fairy Tail eran inmigrantes y todos entendían el dolor del otro, por ello se cuidaban como familia, ya que eso representaban tanto para Gajeel como para los demás. El sentimiento de fidelidad entre ellos era lo que los mantenía como una de las familias mafiosas más poderosa de Chicago, lo malo es que no eran la única que estaba peleando por el podio. Uno de sus mayores enemigos eran los Springgan, ellos no se hacían llamar familia; más bien ellos se movían por lazos distintos a los suyos, solo estaba el jefe y los demás eran meros subordinados. Por ahora estaban en paz, pero las relaciones entre ambas bandas eran bastante tensas.

El mundo del mercado negro y el contrabando era muy distinto al mundo de la alta sociedad. Eso es lo que Gajeel había visto con la poca investigación que llevaba a cabo sobre su siguiente objetivo. La misión que el maestro le había encomendado no era difícil, debía secuestrar a la única hija de Renly McGarden, el nuevo jefe de policías. ¿Por qué estas medidas tan drásticas? Como nuevo jefe de policías, McGarden, estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para cortar con el contrabando de alcohol, encerrar a los contrabandistas, destruir el mercado negro, cerrar los bares ilegales y, por supuesto, encontrar a las cabecillas de las bandas organizadas y destruirlas, es decir, Fairy Tail. Eso estaba fuera de discusión, Gajeel no dejaría que nada ni nadie toque un pelo de su familia y sabía que todos harían lo mismo por él.

Así es como Lucy había aceptado encantada a ser su carnada para atraer al blanco en cuestión. Como los MacGarden eran nuevos en la ciudad, no conocían a las familias ni mucho menos como funcionaban las cosas. Lucy, había ido corriendo a recibir a la nueva familia —como otras chiquillas, ordenadas por sus padres— y pudo lograr organizar una fiesta en casa de Michelle Tanner para conocer a la nueva chica, su nombre: Levy McGarden.

Debía agradecer a la chica cosplay —mote que a Lucy enojaba—, ya que sin ella no habría podido saber más sobre su objetivo. Si bien no la había visto nunca, según la información, era una chiquilla de baja estatura, cabellos inusualmente celestes —seguía siendo claro para los parámetros de estos locos republicanos— y gustaba mucho de la lectura. Como Lucy gustaba de los libros, había logrado conectar con el blanco de manera muy rápida, por lo que salían a todas partes y realizaban varias actividades juntas.

En el entretiempo en que Lucy averiguaba sobre Levy, Gajeel, con la ayuda de dos compañeros, estaban preparando el carro y los implementos para poder secuestrar a la chica. Sus amigos eran Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster. Ellos eran muy amigos, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente incompatibles, decir que peleaban cada vez que podían.

Natsu era bastante explosivo, era el loco por las armas de fuego y siempre le gustaba entrar de manera imprudente y escandalosa. Era tanto su amor por las llamas, que entre la familia se rumoreaba que tenía hasta explosivos en su poder; Gajeel solía llamarlo Salamander. Gray, por su parte, era más bien frío y tenía una mente estratega, era más centrado a la hora de realizar los encargos. Como venía de tierras en donde siempre hacía frío, el clima de Chicago para él no era nada y acostumbraba a ir bastante ligero de ropa. Fuego y Hielo, algo así eran ellos. Eran parte del grupo de infiltración —sí, también Natsu, aunque no tuviese nada de silencioso, podría decirse que era la gran sorpresa—, es por ello que trabajaban con Redfox en esos momentos.

Por su parte, Gajeel, aficionado de la carrocería y la mecánica, se encargaba del vehículo que los ayudaría a completar la misión. Le encantaba jugar con el motor y todo lo que involucrara el contacto con el metal y aceite de carro. Era una de las otras cosas que amaba aparte de su familia.

El plan era bastante sencillo, solo había que repasarlo.

—Saldré con el blanco a la función de teatro, cuando estemos a mitad de la función me haré la enferma y le pediré que me acompañe a tomar aire— explicó, una vez más, Lucy.  
—¡Ahí es cuando entraremos en acción!— gritó Natsu, mostrando el puño.  
—Cálmate, cabeza de carbón— dijo Gray, cruzado de brazos a un lado.  
—¿Qué has dicho, cubitos?— respondió el aludido, dirigiéndose a su compañero.  
—Lo que oíste, flamita— contraatacó con apelativos, el moreno.  
—¡Basta!— ordenó Lucy, con un aura oscura. Los chicos detuvieron su perorata y desviaron las miradas, para no ser presas de la rubia.  
—Hey, coneja— habló por primera vez Gajeel.  
—¡No me llames así!— se sonrojó la chica.  
—Recuerda sincronizar los relojes y la llegada de Capricornio— le dijo de manera seria, Gajeel.  
—Sí.

Es importante señalar que, por la fuerte convicción de Lucy de buscar prosperidad para los inmigrantes llegados a Estados Unidos a través de su trabajo encubierto, ganó diez subordinados que le juraron lealtad bajo las estrellas. La chica, conmovida por el gesto, los aceptó bajo su cuidado, aún en contra de que la vieran como una superior, y a tono de broma les dio un nombre clave a cada uno, coincidiendo con diez de las doce constelaciones del zoodiaco, apodo que todos aceptaron con gusto.

—Lo único que les pido es que no sean duros con ella, en realidad es una buena chica— dijo Lucy, un poco apenada de lo que tendría que sufrir la chica.  
—Lucy…— susurró serio Natsu.  
—Sé que la familia va primero…— susurró, bajando la mirada —, pero ella es tan distinta…— Natsu posó su mano sobre la cabeza rubia. Ella subió su cabeza y se encontró con la típica sonrisa alentadora de él.  
—Céntrate en la misión, coneja— habló Gajeel, tratando de recomponer la convicción de la chica.  
—Lo sé… y ¡no me llames así! — volvió a replicar.  
—Gi-hihi.

Ese fue el día anterior, al gran evento. Las cosas empezaron bien esa tarde. Lucy se preparó para la gran actuación de su vida: se ajustó un vestido que Mirajane le proporcionó para era noche y se maquilló y peinó como chica de sociedad. Gajeel y los otros la habían visto salir en el coche junto a Capricornio, quien simulaba ser su chofer.

Un hecho que no sabían, pero que sí esperaban era que el señor McGarden había ordenado a dos de sus subordinados cuidar a las chicas, ya que el término de su paseo era muy entrada la noche y tomar precauciones no era malo. Un gordito de peinado extraño y un chico flaquito de cabello claro eran los que estaban al cuidado del blanco en cuestión. Todos iban dentro del auto de Capricornio, quien seguía en su papel de chofer de la señorita Heartfilia.

Gajeel los vio llegar al teatro. Los subordinados policiales bajaron primero, bajó Lucy y los hombres se pelearon para bajar el blanco de su ataque. No pudo verla bien, ya que los soquetes le taparon la visión. Realmente era bajita, parecía un camarón. De todas formas no necesitaba verla, solo debía secuestrarla, por lo que cuando vio que las chicas entraron al teatro, hizo señales a sus demás compañeros para darles aviso a que la primera fase estaba completada.

Junto a él se encontraba Panther Lily, su mejor amigo. Era un chico de color que se había ganado el apodo por ser tan letal y silencioso como una pantera negra al momento de realizar las más brutales misiones. Su especialidad eran las dagas, cuchillos o lo que tuviera filo. Lily había estado ayudando a Elfman los días que él no podía realizar el contrabando de alcohol —por ello no había estado el día de preparación—, pero esa noche lo había llamado especialmente para que lo ayudara con la misión.

Lily había tenido una difícil llegada a los Estados Unidos. No solo era inmigrante, sino que era un chico de color, es decir, doblemente rechazado. Gracias a Gajeel, con quien se había conocido en peleas callejeras, entró a Fairy Tail donde lo acogieron como uno más de la familia y, por ello, en todas las misiones que Gajeel le pedía ayuda, no lo pensaba ni dos veces para ayudarle. Si bien habían iniciado su relación como enemigos, finalmente quedaron como los mejores amigos. Sin el apoyo de su familia, quizás Lily sería un esclavo de los blancos —a pesar de que ya se había abolido la esclavitud en Estados Unidos—, tratando de ganarse el pan del día.

En la esquina diagonal contraria se encontraban Natsu y Gray. Como bien habían supuesto, McGarden no dejó desprotegida a su hija, por lo que ambos chicos deberían encargarse de los guardaespaldas, mientras Gajeel y Lily se encargaban de las chicas. Para resguardar el papel de Lucy, deberían secuestrarla a ella también, así que ella le mandó sus disculpas por adelantado a Lily por cualquier Lucy-kick que le llegara al oponer resistencia. Este había recibido el mensaje con un par de gotas de sudor en su frente.

Como era noche de teatro, no había nadie en la calle. El viento corría llevándose los papeles periódicos botados de ese día. Capricornio se había llevado el coche, prometiendo volver al término de la función; pero los agentes policiales tercamente decidieron quedarse fuera del teatro para cuidar a la señorita McGarden y su amiga, la señorita Heartfilia, así que no habían dejado otra opción más que inmovilizarlos y noquearlos.

Ya faltando unos veinte minutos para que Lucy empezara con su supuesto malestar, Gajeel hizo señales a Grey y Natsu para que se movieran. Estos, recibiendo el mensaje, se pusieron en camino. Natsu se ajustó su gorra con visera para ocultar su rostro, y caminó de manera relajada por la calle. Tanto el gordito como el flaquito se pusieron en guardia al sentir pasos en la calle, pero se relajaron al ver que solo eran un chico que caminaba de forma despreocupada por ahí.

—Jet, me has asustado— acusó el gordito a su compañero.  
—Calma, Droy, solo que estoy muy atento— contestó su compañero, palmando la espalda —. Es nuestra primera misión, así que debemos proteger a la señorita McGarden cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras los guardaespaldas se calmaban entre ellos del pequeño susto, Natsu sacó de entre su pantalón dos revolvers, y accionó uno de ellos, rompiendo de forma estridente el silencio de la noche. Todo en ese punto sucedió rápido: Jet y Droy pegaron el grito en el cielo, el susto que recibieron los hizo dudar e inmovilizarse. Natsu los apuntó con sus dos revolvers, asustando aún más a los guardias.

—¡Manos en la cabeza y al suelo!— ordenó Natus, en un grito grave —¡Manos en la cabeza! ¡al suelo!— repitió con voz de mando.

Tanto Jet como Droy, asustados hasta la médula, rápidamente colocaron sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se arrodillaron lo más rápido que pudieron —Droy, por su figura curvilínea, le costó más—. Gray apareció sin previo aviso por detrás y golpeó a cada uno en la nuca con una llave inglesa. Ambos hombres cayeron de bruces inconscientes.

—Ese Natsu, alertó a toda la cuadra que algo sucede— dijo Lily a espaldas de su mejor amigo.  
—Leo, Scorpio, Cancer, Taurus y Sagitarius están vigilando las otras esquinas y detendrán a cualquiera— contestó Gajeel — la coneja previno que esto podía pasar, así que llamó a la caballería pesada de los diez.

Natsu y Gray se llevaron los cuerpos inconscientes de los policías. En ese momento Gajeel hizo señas a Lily y ambos caminaron hasta el teatro en donde estaban las chicas. Se pusieron al lado de la puerta, pegados a la pared, apoyándose de forma despreocupada. Ambos iban vestidos de negro y con la misma gorra de Natsu, para ocultar el rostro gracias a las sombras.  
En la esquina contraria a donde se encontraba anteriormente el equipo de infiltración, se podía apreciar el brillo del capó del auto. Capricornio se había colocado su gorra para ocultar su rostro y estaba atento.

Luego del jaleo que había formado Natsu, nada más se oyó en el lugar. Al parecer el disparo había asustado a cualquiera que iba caminando cerca, hasta a las ratas. Gajeel y Lily estaban esperando de manera paciente, ambos llevando sacos para tapar la visión de las chicas. Un poco más de lo esperado, la puerta del teatro se abrió abruptamente, de ella salió corriendo Lucy, seguida muy de cerca del blanco en cuestión. La rubia tosía de manera escandalosa, como si fuese a vomitar.

—Lu, ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó preocupada la chiquilla. Gajeel la observó más de cerca, sin embargo estaba de espaldas sin poder ver su cara. Su cuerpo era menudo y estaba envuelto en un vestido color rosa que se notaba que era caro o por lo menos de buena tela. Su cabello celeste estaba recogido en un moño alto y pequeños cabellos rebeldes se disparaban en todas direcciones. Al verla con ese vestido rosa afirmó su teoría de que era un camarón.

—Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire— respondió la rubia.

Ese era el momento, Gajeel sintió como el motor del automóvil rugió a lo lejos y marcó su carrera hacia la pequeña figura, el blanco de la misión. Lily, quien llegó unos segundo antes que él, cubrió la cabeza de Lucy con la bolsa de trapo y antes de que la chica McGarden pudiese hacer algo, Gajeel cubrió la cabeza de cabello celeste sin mucho cuidado y apretó su cuerpo con su brazo derecho. La lucha empezó de manera inmediata.

La chica era una luchadora. A pesar de ser una cabeza y media más baja que él, le estaba dando una verdadera batalla. Gritó de todo y se movió como culebra para salir de su situación. Gray apareció a su lado y con rapidez ató los pies, piernas y el cuerpo, dejando los brazos inhabilitados de la chica. Gajeel, con su brazo izquierdo, apretó el agarre de la bolsa en la cabeza, para crear más miedo en ella.

—¡Suéltennos!— gritó la real víctima.  
—¡Levy!— gritó Lucy, en una de las mejores actuaciones que había dado hasta entonces. Le propinó una patada en las canillas a Lily, que lo hizo quejarse del dolor.

Repentinamente se escuchó un disparo que acalló las quejas de ambas chicas. Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y esta se dejó de mover, entendiendo que así sería mejor.  
—¿Lu-Lucy?— se escuchó la voz ahogada de Levy.  
—Calla, si no quieres terminar como tu amiga— habló con voz grave, Gajeel. Como si hubiese sido magia, ella dejó de mover y soltó un sollozo ahogado.

Capricornio llegó de manera rápida al lado de ellos. Subieron el cuerpo de Levy McGarden al automóvil y se fueron al lugar destinado. El camino, al refugio preparados para ellos, fue largo y, aparte del motor, se sentían los sollozos de la chica. Gajeel, a pesar del llanto ahogado, no soltó el agarre de la bolsa.

De alguna manera se sintió mal por ella, pero la verdad es que su secuestro era necesario. Con esto, se ahorraban la muerte tanto de miembros fieles a la familia como de los policías que quieren detener sus negocios. Era un mal necesario para la sobrevivencia de Fairy Tail. La buena noticia para el camarón —su nuevo apodo— es que Fairy Tail no juega con la vida de nadie, si bien se les cataloga como una banda destructiva y terrible, la verdad de las cosas es que poca gente había muerto a nombre de Fairy Tail, todo lo demás habían sido destrozos mayores de locales producto de las peleas.

Llegaron al destino que era uno de los hangar que administraba Bickslow. El recién nombrado era uno de los tres subordinados directos del nieto mayor del maestro, Laxus Dreyar. Bickslow había escapado de la gran guerra hasta América y Laxus, quien había sido su compañero de batalla, lo vio en las calles muriendo de hambre, lo reconoció inmediatamente y lo agazapó bajo su halo. Desde ese minuto, Bickslow le juró lealtad a Laxus, pero este último afirma que ellos son mejores amigos. Bickslow es actualmente el prometido de Lisanna Strauss, la hermana menor de Elfman y Mirajane, la mujer de Laxus.

El hangar, donde ellos se quedarían por tiempo indefinido, era uno de los más alejados de Chicago. Pasarían ahí, hasta que el padre del camarón se asegurara que ella no estaba en la casa de Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail. Una de las primeras personas a las cuales culparía, sería él —lo cual no escapaba de la verdad—, pero esto sería suficiente distracción para que Renly McGarden se rindiera a la ley de Fairy Tail. La seguridad de tu hija no puede ser menos importante que la ciudad que vigilas. Si quería a la chica sin problemas, tendría que ceder en su jefatura.

Gajeel tomó el cuerpo de Levy sobre su hombro y la llevó como un saco de papas. No se tomó la paciencia de ser amable o caballeroso en su agarre. De todas maneras, él no era una pizca de caballeroso, no tenía modales y mucho menos sabía trato de etiqueta. No le preocupaba, las chicas de su status no les importa si eres caballero o no, lo importante es cumplir con los cánones establecidos de piel, ojos y cabello claro.

Lily agradeció y despidió a Capricornio. Gajeel se abrió camino con Levy en su hombro derecho. Dentro del hangar no había nadie, pero lo habían preparado para pasar por lo menos una semana ahí. Al entrar y prender las luces, se fijó que había una cama apartada con plumón y una almohada. En la otra esquina había un camarote, obviamente para él y Lily. Lo único que separaba las camas, era una sábana blanca lo suficientemente gruesa para que no se viera al otro lado, si es que no había contraluz que creara sombra.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa y dos sillas. Había un baño con ventanas con barrotes, en caso de que la víctima quisiera escapar. Finalmente había una cocinilla para que pudiesen calentar sus comidas. Realmente, para ser un hangar, estaba bien acomodado —por lo menos a su gusto, no podía hablar por ella—.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar— habló Gajeel y dejó, de manera poco amable, el cuerpo de la chica sentada en la cama que le correspondía —. Lo más seguro es que no tiene todas las comodidades de tu antigua casa, pero es lo que hay, Gi-hihi.

La chica lo único que hizo fue quejarse del golpe que recibió al ser tirada sobre la cama. Compuso su postura, sentándose adecuadamente en el colchón. Gajeel supo que había parado de llorar cuando no escuchó los mismos sollozos que en el auto. Lily entró al hangar y fue directo a la cama inferior, se levantó el pantalón y en la mitad de la canilla tenía marcada una Lucy-kick.

Gajeel se acercó a la chica y ella sintió que él estaba cerca. Como acto reflejo, Levy se puso de lado tratando de protegerse de cualquier tipo de ataque. El chico, nuevamente con su no característica amabilidad, sacó bruscamente la bolsa de trapo de la cabeza de la chica.

Los ojos color avellana, que se encontraban aguados, chocaron con los ojos color rojo. El peinado celeste se había desecho completamente, pero no le quitaba encanto. El corazón de Gajeel palpitó con fuerza al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, producto del llanto, y tragó seco al fijar los ojos en sus labios rojos. A pesar de que no le gustaban las chiquillas de sociedad, por todo el maltrato que había recibido por parte de su status, no pudo negar que Levy McGarden era hermosa.

—Lucy… ¿qué pasó con ella?— repentinamente, luego de un largo silencio, Levy se atrevió a preguntar, sacándolo de su ensoñación.  
—Deberías preocuparte solamente de ti ahora, gi-hihi— respondió Gajeel de manera burlona.

La mirada avellana se encendió y la chica se mordió el labio, al parecer no quería tentar a su suerte y Gajeel lo agradeció. El camarón no era estúpida, o bien el susto de la noche no le daba para gritar y pedir ayuda. De todas formas, cualquiera sea la razón, le llamó la atención su comportamiento, generalmente las chiquillas de sociedad tendían a ser egoístas y ella había preguntado solamente por Lucy, era bastante interesante; pero no podía negar que realmente lo que más le llamó la atención eran esas mejillas rosas y, aún más, esos labios rojos.

* * *

 **Nota Autora** : Estoy dopada por GaLe, quiero más de ellos, pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo. Quiero ser lo más IC. Lo que más me gusta de la historia es que todos los personajes tienen su mini historia, poco a poco irán saliendo todos.

¿Entretenido?

¿Reviews?

¿:D?


End file.
